Dust Release
'Description' Dust Release (塵遁, Jinton) is an advanced nature kekkei tōta, an advanced version of kekkei genkai, which is created through simultaneous use of the earth, wind, and fire natures. When the technique is released, the form expands and surrounds the target. This nature allows the user to manipulate molecules, giving them the ability to disintegrate anything on a molecular level within the boundaries of the three-dimensional form.This RU can only be taken once one of its 3 composite RU have been selected. That being wind, earth and fire. Dust release is also a CPE RU. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under Dust Release. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Dust Clone Technique - Creates a physical clone from particles the users chakra is divided by how many clones are created by the user so if a the user creates 4 their chakra is divided 4 time and is evenly distributed between the user and clones. The upsides is that the clones can uses jutsu . Being a variant on the regular shadow clone when dust clones are destroyed they explode and eat away at whatever is in the blast radius. 50 Min CP cost This follows the normal shadow clone mechanics 'Basic Jutsu' Dust Release: Particle Bomb - The user fires a concentrated particle sphere. The attack creates a large explosion around the area it lands. Particle bombs attack on a molecular level .This attack is great for hitting the opponent with something hard and fast. 'Intermediate Jutsu' Dust Barrier Technique -Creates a barrier made from particles to protect the user. It will block weaker attacks but it will break if it by a attack of the same strength and if it is struck by a stronger attack the user is hit with the difference in strength. 20cp CP upkeep Dust Release: Star Explosion Technique .The user creates a star from molecules in the shape of a star that can be thrown to deal concussive damage to a target. 20CP Dust Release: Dust Saber Technique - The user creates a cluster of particles shaped and held like a great sword. so that it is only a few particles think on the edge. This allows the beam to be able to cut through any normal (non-jutsu) object with ease, and the blade is also very smooth. The blade is about a foot wide and can be about to 1 meter long. It requires a constant flow of chakra maintain . 20 CPCP upkeep,. 'Taxing Jutsu (40 CP)' Detachment of the Primitive World Technique -The user uses Dust Release to create a structure, with a sphere located at its center, between the palms of his hands. The structure expands rapidly in size when being propelled towards its intended target creating This should be a containment vessel that holds for 1 round, and which can be broken following normal bind mechanics. If it's not broken, it may collapse and do 2x the amount of damage that was spent on the ability initially. It leaves the the user immobile while in effect do to the amount of concentration it takes. 'Known Users' Category:Rank Upgrade